RP-Guide: Politisches Rollenspiel
Der Leitfaden für "Politisches Rollenspiel" wurde am 16. Feb 2011 von Ykenai aka Melasai Dorner im Forscherliga-Forum veröffentlicht. Er enthält ein "How-to" aus bisheriger Erfahrung... Allgemeines Dies ist keine Vorschrift oder Regel, kein allwissender Almanach des einzig richtigen RP, sondern nur das was ich aus langjähriger Erfahrung im RP, sei es P&P, LARP oder auch MMORPG für mich zusammen gefasst habe. Ich habe eigentlich immer schon meinen Fokus im RP auf das politische Rollenspiel gesetzt. Verbindungen schaffen, Informationen erlangen, Fäden ziehen, einfach die unterschiedlichen Parteien im Wechselspiel erleben, macht Spaß und es sichert auch langfristiges Rollenspiel. Wie stellt man das an? Gute Frage, ich stelle mal meinen Weg vor, der nach meiner bisherigen Erfahrung sich mit dem anderer erfolgreicher Spieler im politischen Spiel weitgehend deckt. Wen spiele ich Erster Faktor der sitzen muss, wen spiele ich? Es muss nicht immer etwas großes tolles oder mächtiges sein, ein gewitztes Dienstmädchen erfährt zum Beispiel mehr über die feinen Herrschaften als denen lieb ist und kann das gewinnbringend nutzen. Wichtig ist nur, ich muss meinen Char glaubwürdig spielen. Keiner meiner Chars die egal in welchem Spiel, die Fäden später zogen hat als groß oder mächtig angefangen, das ist sogar eher ein Nachteil denn gerade die unauffälligen Chars erfahren oft viel mehr und können sich unbeobachtet bewegen. Auch meine Chars haben ganz klein angefangen, haben Kontakte erworben und diese kontinuierlich gepflegt. Pro-aktives Spiel Zweiter Faktor: Pro-aktives Spiel! Wer nur auf seinem Hintern sitzt und hofft bespaßt zu werden und auf die gebratenen Informationstauben wartet die ihm in den Mund fliegen, wird auf dem Kissen verstauben. Punkt! Selbst ist die Frau/ der Mann, wer was will muss sich bewegen! Zeit Dritter Faktor: Zeit! Einmal die Woche eine Stunde on kommen, hektisch Leute abklappern und ansonsten entweder nicht da sein oder nichts für seine Informationen tun, ist zum Scheitern verurteilt, wer keine Geduld hat oder lieber den PvE oder PvP Content spielt, kann nicht erwarten das man ihm alles zu trägt. Politisches Rollenspiel ist zeitraubend, Verbindungen müssen gepflegt werden und der Mitspieler hat nicht die Zeit und auch nicht die Verpflichtung, Gewehr bei Fuß zu stehen nur weil man mal Zeit hat und eben vorbei hoppelt. Man spielt mit anderen Menschen die ebenso ihre Geschichte spielen und verfolgen. Wie sieht das nun praktisch aus? Recht einfach, man kreiert seinen Char und überlegt sich seine Geschichte, viele kann sich auch entwickeln aber die Grundzüge sollten stimmen. Man ist ic, immer, wenn man anspielbar ist und das auch zeigt, durch Emotes, die zum Beispiel auch NSC´s anspielen können, normales Gehen (nicht ins AH reiten!) lädt man andere zum anspielen ein, ebenso spielt man auch an, sei es nur ein Gruß, eine kleine Freundlichkeit. Chars die von sich aus etwas kommunikativer sind machen es einfacher, stillere Chars müssen viel mit Emotes arbeiten. Informationen Dann geht es los, Informationen sind das wichtigste Futter! Reden, herausfinden wer wo was zu sagen hat und warum, vor allem Gefolgsleute, Diener usw. sind sehr dankbar wenn man sie anspielt die haben einen recht undankbaren Job und so manche Zunge lockert sich bei einem Glas Wein und vor allem! Wenn man zuhört! Aber zunächst dezent! Niemand kann erwarten sofort alles zu erfahren nur weil man mal Guten Tag sagt! Kontakte müssen gepflegt werden, man trifft sich öfter, erwirbt Vertrauen, hilft dem anderen auch, dann kommen die Informationstäubchen aus ihrer Höhle. Die härteste Währung im RP ist immer die Aufmerksamkeit des Anderen, wer zuhört, beobachtet, andere wahrnimmt und das auch zeigt, wird sich vor Informationen bald kaum retten können, das ist zumindest meine Erfahrung. Bisher hat mir das immer mehr RP gebracht als ich teilweise an Zeit erbringen konnte. Wer nur den Fokus auf sich selbst und seinen Charakter setzt, andere als Statisten betrachtet die nur dazu da sind sich um die Wehwehchen, Herzeleids und Dramen des eigenen Chars zu kümmern, wird sehr schnell auf verlorenem Posten stehen. Man ist nur ein Teil in einer Gemeinschaft, ein Rädchen im großen Getriebe, wenn man aber an den richtigen Rädern dreht, kann man den Gang durchaus angeben. Miteinander Miteinander ist das Zauberwort! Versuche immer so zu spielen das jeder sein Gesicht wahren kann, das ist das schwierigste überhaupt, natürlich ist gerade im politischen RP mit seinen Intrigen, Machtverschiebungen und Wechselspiel, einer manchmal oben auf der Leiter und der andere eine Sprosse darunter. Hege deine Feinde! Freunde sind im politischen RP wichtig aber noch wichtiger ist ein gut gespielter Kontrahent! Da ist die ic/ooc Trennung noch wichtiger als in anderen Bereichen, sie sollte selbstverständlich sein aber es ist schwer gerade in einem MMORPG das rein textbasiert ist. Je nach eigenem Befinden liest man da auch die Dinge neutral, positiv oder eher negativ. Ich gehe eigentlich immer davon aus das mein Gegenüber zu trennen weiß, aber es kann durchaus passieren das man doch dem ein oder anderen ohne es zu wollen auf die Füße tritt, wer politisches RP betreibt muss einstecken können. Wer austeilt muss seinem Gegenüber auch einen Weg offen lassen wie man die Situation löst und wer Ärger provoziert muss die Konsequenzen bedenken und in Kauf nehmen! Es ist ein Balanceakt, den man üben muss und der nicht endet, wir spielen mit anderen Menschen und es gibt kein Drehbuch an das sich alle halten. Rollenspiel ist dynamisch, doch es ist nützlich wenn man sich fragt: was würde in einer ähnlichen Situation im RL die Reaktion sein? Das beugt „Gott-RP“ vor. Langfristig ist politisches RP einer der Motoren die mehr Spieler einbinden und die mehr Content verschaffen als nur Tavernenspiel, Beziehungsspiel oder Selbstdarstellung. Schwer ist es eigentlich nicht, man baut ein Netzwerk aus Spielern auf, die man kennt, es erfordert eben Eigeninitiative und die sollte man im Rollenspiel ohnehin haben. In diesem Sinne let´s play! Kategorie:Guide